hello, handsome
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Kingsley takes a different career path. Gilderoy is his most interesting patient.


QLFC mini comp for the daily prophet. Chaser 2: Healer. Optionals: word: coherent. Word: accidental. Object: blanket

…

Gilderoy blinks at the tall, dark, handsome man who enters his room with a clipboard.

He looks down, and clutches at the blanket covering his legs. He's wearing a bathrobe. Why is he wearing a bathrobe?

The man smiles at him.

"Hello, Gilderoy. How are you feeling today?" The man's voice is warm, like honey on toast.

Gilderoy beams back, knowing his best way to make a great impression is always his charming smile.

"Hello, handsome," he says. "And you are?"

The man sighs. "Well, I guess that answers that," he says, almost to himself. "I'm Healer Shacklebolt," he says with a smile. "Do you know where you are?"

Gilderoy looks around. He's in a bed, which is surrounded by curtains, cordoned off from the rest of the room. A book rests on the nightstand. The bookmark is only three pages in, but he doesn't recognize the title.

"Am I in the hospital?"

"You are," Healer Shacklebolt says.

Gilderoy blinks, wondrous. "Why?"

The Healer smiles, but it's soft and kind of sad. "You have some accidental memory loss. Can you let me see your arm? I need to take your pulse."

"Oh."

Gilderoy doesn't know what to do with that. He thinks for a moment.

Then he blinks, and grins, wide and bright. "Hello, handsome. Who are you?"

…

Kingsley was so close to never becoming a Healer. He sat down in his career meeting and said, "I think I want to be an Auror."

And his head of house looked back and said, "You think?"

And Kingsley hesitated, and then said, "But I also kind of want to heal."

"Think about that for a moment," his head of house said. "And then tell me why."

And somehow, that was where he wound up.

He loves it. It's exhausting and he comes home wanting to sleep for six days, but he loves it. He loves the way a child smiles at him after he mends a broken arm and the way a mother smiles when he places a new baby in her arms.

And he loves working on the long term ward. None of them are coherent but all of them are _kind_. Alice Longbottom gives him gum wrappers and Frank Longbottom always has a smile in the wings.

Then there's Gilderoy.

Gilderoy, who flirts with him _every single time_.

Gilderoy, who is gorgeous and charming and oh-so-off-limits.

He can't deny that it feels good to be flirted with, anyway.

…

"Well hello there, gorgeous," Gilderoy purrs.

The gorgeous man's dark cheeks take on a flush that's just dark enough for Gilderoy to see. It only makes him more gorgeous.

"Hello, Gilderoy."

"Ahhh, so you know me. I think it's my turn to know you." He winks, as flirtatiously as he can manage.

But the man only sighs. "I wish." he says.

Gilderoy grins at that, although the tone isn't quite what he wanted. The words are still promising.

"How are you going to do that, Gilderoy?"

"Do what?" Gilderoy asks.

The man sighs. "That's what I thought."

…

"You know, I won… something. Did I win something? I feel like I won something."

"You always win, Gilderoy," Kingsley says, because there's little point in continually attempting to explain.

Gilderoy beams.

"I do, don't I?"

He looks happy, and honestly, sometimes that's enough. Kingsley's never seen memory loss to the severity that Gilderoy has it — not only can he not form new memories, but he's lost most of his old ones, too.

Kingsley carefully checks his vitals, his hands gentle on Gilderoy's skin, and Gilderoy looks up at him and smiles bright. "Getting friendly, and I don't even know your name," he says with a grin.

Kingsley holds back a sigh, trading it for a soft smile. "I'm Kingsley," he says, because it doesn't matter, and because he can.

Gilderoy smiles bright. "Kingsley," he says. "I like that. I can remember a name like that. Kingsley."

It sounds good, rolling off his tongue.

…

"Well, hello, handsome. What's your name?"

* * *

HSWW(C&A):

World Cup: Belgium: Healer!AU

Writing Month:

Seasonal: Days of the Year: I Forgot Day: Write about someone very forgetful. / Shay's Musical Challenge: Annie - write about someone charismatic. / Gryffindor Themed Prompts: trait: confident

Character Appreciation: 17. (Trait) Forgetful / Disney Challenge:C6: Bashful - Write about someone blushing. Alt, write about a wallflower. / Showtime:1. Alexander Hamilton - (plot point) making a fresh start / Count Your Buttons: O3: book / Lyric Alley: 4. Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!" / Ami's Audio Admirations: 10. Footnotes — Write about someone normal meeting someone famous. / Lo's Lowdown: C3: Combeferre: write about a Ravenclaw. Alt. write about someone obsessed with moths. / Bex's Biscuit Barrel:Gingerbread: [word] Wondrous; [Dialogue] "Think about that for a moment."; [AU] Healer

Funfair: North: Ghost train, Genre: angst; South: Bumper Cars: "Let me see." East: Hook a ship: Gilderoy/Kingsley

Hamilton Mania: Act 2, 16: Grief - (occupation) Healer, optional: book

Canada Day: 13. (show) Saving Hope - Hospital!AU

Frogs: Silver: Lockheart

Insane House:location: London


End file.
